justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Promiscuous
ft. |year=2006 |mode=Duet |dg= / |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=3 |nosm= |pc=Mulberry/Light Aquamarine Crimson/Arctic Blue (Remake) |gc=Turquoise/Amber Blue Violet/Fuchsia (Remake) |mashup=Duet Mashup available (JD3) |pictos = 65 (Classic) 67 (Mashup) |nowc = Promiscuous |perf = Julia Spiesser (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) }} "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado ft.'' Timbaland'' is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2, and ''Just Dance Unlimited''. Appearance of the Dancers P1 'Original' P1 is a woman. Her hair is purple with a pony-tail low and to the side. Her outfit appears to have a tied up sea-green top, pants are magenta, with a blue and yellow belt, and her shoes are sea-green and appear to be kitten heel boots. Remake In the remake, her hair is in a deep shade of red, as are her pants. Her jacket is in a shade of teal, as is her belt. P2 'Original' P2 is a man. He is wearing a teal bandana, which covers his purple hair, on his head. His tank top is teal, his pants are blue, his belt is magenta. His shoes are magenta, blue, and sea-green. Remake In the remake, his bandana is in a dark shade of violet. His top is purple, his bracelet is teal, and his teal jeans with purple pockets are held up by a dark red belt. Promiscuous coach 1@2x.png|P1 Promiscuous coach 1 big.png|P1 Promiscuous coach 1 big updated.png|P1 (Beta) Promiscuous coach 2@2x.png|P2 Promiscuous coach 2 big.png|P2 Promiscuous coach 2 big updated.png|P2 (Beta) Background The routine takes place in a room full of spirals of color-changing pumping lines; they interchange between blue, teal, and pink. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: P2, put your hands on your hips. P1, throw your right arm over your head. Gold Move 2: For both dancers, swing your hands out, at the same time. File:Fe3Ipdnc484z.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P2) File:Dfn5RaOl3guy.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) File:YIhxhDL2lqr2.png|Gold Move 2 Promiscuousgm.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Promiscuousgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: P2, put your hands on your hips. P1, throw your right arm over your head. (Promiscuous) Gold Move 2: For both dancers, swing your hands out, at the same time. (Promiscuous) File:Fe3Ipdnc484z.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P2) File:Dfn5RaOl3guy.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) File:YIhxhDL2lqr2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup Promiscuous has an unlockable Duet Mashup on Just Dance 3. Dancers *''Promiscuous'' *''Mugsy Baloney'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Hot Stuff'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Mugsy Baloney'' *''Promiscuous'' GM1 *''Hot Stuff'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Promiscuous'' GM2 *''Barbie Girl'' *''Promiscuous'' GM3 *''Hot Stuff'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Somethin’ Stupid'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Somethin’ Stupid'' *''Promiscuous'' Trivia * This is the first song by Nelly Furtado in the game series. It is followed by Maneater. * The lines hit it, with nothing on, and bring that on (when Nelly says it) are censored. * When playing the Mashup on Xbox 360, the pictograms look thinner. * This is the first song to have a Duet Mashup before Just Dance 2015. The second and last one is Baby Zouk. * The Wii and PlayStation 3 versions have a visible platform, while on the Xbox 360 version, it looks invisible. * In the Mashup, the Hot Stuff ''coaches have swapped color schemes. * In the remake, the glowing effect that appears during the chorus has been removed. * In ''Just Dance Unlimited, some pictograms from the original version have new props (such as arrows and shake symbols). This is the first routine in the series to do so. * If you explore the Just Dance Now files through the bundles archives, you can notice that the coaches have a different outline in their remade versions. Gallery Promiscuosremake.png|''Promiscuous'' promiscuous.jpg|''Promiscuous'' (Remake) promiscuous_thumb@2x.jpg|''Promiscuous'' (Beta Remake) Promiscuousmashup.png|''Promiscuous'' (Mashup) promiscuous_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover promiscuous_cover@2x beta.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (Beta) promiscuousmenu.png|''Promiscuous'' on the Just Dance 3 menu images (17).jpg|Gameplay promiscuous pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous ft. Timbaland Just Dance 3 Promiscuous, Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland (Duo) 5* Just Dance 3 Dance Mashup Promiscuous Just Dance Unlimited - Promiscuous Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Remade Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Julia Spiesser